In Time
by MindySocc2005
Summary: This is an Eli/Grace (Grace begins to date a new guy will Eli get jealous?) that i plan to add many, many, many..... chapters to (meaning it is planned to be an ongoing thing) hopefully, it actually has a lot to do with the amount of reviews i get. so r/r
1. Default Chapter

Title: "In Time"  
Rating:R (I know this story hasn't earned this rating yet but it might so I am playing it safe)  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't (wouldn't mind taking Eli for awhile)  
  
  
Grace*ELI ELI ELI, guess what?  
  
Eli*Gracie Gracie Gracie what?  
  
Grace*No calling me Gracie  
  
Eli*Ok fine so what's up  
  
Grace*Some one asked me out  
  
Eli*Really congrates. Who is it.  
  
Grace*Know one that you know.  
  
Well of course she wouldn't go out with someone I know. No one I know is good enough for her. Not that  
she is snoty or anything just that they don't deserve her  
  
Grace*Earth to Eli. Anybody in there?  
  
Eli*Oh sorry Grace just thinking. I have to go.  
  
Grace*Go where  
  
Eli*To work  
  
Grace*Eli you got a job. Yay where? And why didnt you tell me?  
  
Eli*It's at a music store, mostly organizing the cd's but hey it's a start, and I didn't tell you because  
you were a bit busy being very enthusiastic about your date, rember.  
  
Grace*Oh yeah! Sorry  
  
Eli*Bye, Gracie  
  
Grace*Hey no calling me Gracie  
  
Yes I can't believe that I have a date tonight. I wonder were Riley were take me. This is going to be so fun  
I haven't been on a date for, well way to long.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night  
  
Lily*Grace, sweety your date is here.  
  
Grace*Ok mom, I'm coming.  
  
Lily*So hi, I'm Lily, Graces mom  
  
Riley*Riley, Graces date, nice to meet you.  
  
Grace*Riley. Hi.  
  
Riley*Hey Grace you ready   
  
Grace*Yup lets go.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Much later that night, after the date. Grace has just said good bye to Riley and has just walked into Eli's   
room to tell him about the date.  
  
Eli*Hey. How was it?  
  
Grace*It was wonderful. We saw a movie, the movie sucked, oh well. Then we went out to eat, and   
talked for a few hours, and get this when he dropped me off he kissed me like right on the lips.  
  
Eli*Wow. Movin a little fast aren't we.  
  
Grace* (laughs) We aren't moving anywhere.  
  
Eli*You know what I meant.  
  
Grace*Yeah, yeah. Anyway I probably better go mom will start to freak out soon.  
  
Eli*Bye Gracie  
  
Grace*ELI!!!!  
  
Eli*Ok, fine. Bye Grace  
  
  
Wow Grace kissed another guy, god how do why does that sound so strange. Girls kiss guys all the time  
Maybe it's just cause she's my "step sister". Still why do I care so much. I mean I don't care who Jessie  
kisses and she is my "real" sister. Oh well.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grace the same night in her room and Riley has called.  
  
Riley*So, I had fun.  
  
Grace*Me too  
  
Riley*Want to go out again  
  
Grace*Deffenatly  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok all I have to go. There is a truly a possiblty that this story could have many chapters, but I want to make  
sure that people are reading and enjoying them so as long as I keep getting reviews (good/bad) I will   
keep writing. Feel free to email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com 


	2. Prom dates

Title: "In Time"  
  
Rating:R (I know this story hasn't earned this rating yet but it might so I am playing it safe)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't (wouldn't mind taking Eli for awhile)  
  
Oh yes the song that Eli sings at one point is an Alanis Morissette song called "A Man" from her new cd Under Rug Swept  
  
  
  
(Ok Riley and Grace after date number two and Grace is talking to him in the car)  
  
"I had fun Grace"  
  
"So did I"  
  
"Ok I was kind of wondering…… prom is coming up in a few weeks and ummm."  
  
"Are you asking me to the prom. (she says starting to smile)"  
  
"I guess I am, do you want to go."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great I will get the tickets at school tomorrow"  
  
"And I will look for a dress this weekend."  
  
"Great, Good night Grace (he leans over and kisses Grace)"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(The next morning Jessie is in the kitchen talking to Jessie and Eli is eating breakfast.)  
  
  
  
"Really when did he ask you Jessie"  
  
"Last night"  
  
(Grace walk in)  
  
"Hey Grace, Jessie got asked to the prom."  
  
"Good for her (sarcastic tone)"  
  
"You should go Grace maybe Eli could take you."  
  
"That's ok mom I am already going I don't need a pity date from Eli."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"Riley mom, who did you think?"  
  
"When did this happen."  
  
"Last night"  
  
"Wow a lot of people got dates last night."  
  
"I have to got get ready." (Jessi says as she walks up the stairs)  
  
"I have to go to, Eli can you take the girls to school"  
  
"Sure, no problem"  
  
(Eli and Grace are alone.)  
  
"So Grace how was your date last night"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"You know if you didn't have a date and you wanted to go with me it wouldn't be a pity date."  
  
"I know."  
  
*********************************************  
  
(Grace home from school and is heading to the garage to talk to Eli but she doesn't knock)  
  
"I am a man who still does what he can  
  
to dispel our archaic reputation  
  
I am a man who has heard all he can  
  
cuz I don't fare well with endless punishment" (Eli sings while playing his guitar)  
  
"Wow E great song"  
  
"Oh hi Gracie thanks"  
  
"No Gracie remember"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry. So what do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk find out what's going on with you."  
  
"hmm. What's going on with me I work, I play, I get high what else is there?"  
  
"You really should stop, you know?"  
  
"You mean working? (sarcastically)"  
  
"E you know I meant getting high."  
  
"And why would I do that."  
  
"You could do it because you want to be a better person."  
  
"Who says I need to be better Grace (With a slight tone)"  
  
"You know I didn't mean it that way, I don't know why you should quit you just should."  
  
"Who knows I may quit one day but I will need a reason."  
  
"I probably better go do homework."  
  
"K, bye Grace"  
  
Maybe Grace was right maybe I should quit. I mean I don't get anything out of being high besides of course that great "buzz". If I did quit maybe Grace would actually start wanting to hang out with me more again I do really miss her. Things have been really weird between us since the play incident. Maybe if I quit it will kind of just make up for that whole day and we can just be close friends again. Ok then I will quit, I actually feel good about this. I can't wait to tell Grace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Eli ran up the stairs and too Grace's room)  
  
"Grace guess what (he flung open the door)  
  
"(laughs) What?"  
  
"I am going to quit."  
  
"Really and why are you doing that."  
  
"I have my reasons"  
  
"And what are they"  
  
"The important thing is that I am quitting"  
  
"That is great E"  
  
**************************************************  
  
~ end  
  
Tell me what do you guys want to happen I will gladly add it if it works with the story. R/R please or you can email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com. 


	3. Together

Title: "In Time"  
  
Rating:R (I know this story hasn't earned this rating yet but it might so I am playing it safe)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't (wouldn't mind taking Eli for awhile)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Prom night, Jessie is showing off her dress to her dad, Lily, and Zoey.)  
  
Lily* Jessie you look gorgeous (she is wearing a white long dress)  
  
Rick* Definitely  
  
Zoey* I love that dress.  
  
(Grace walks down wearing a long black dress with.)  
  
Jessie* Oh my god Grace you look beautiful.  
  
Grace* Thanks you look amazing too.  
  
Jessie* I know (Sarcastically)  
  
Lily* that can't be my little girl.  
  
Grace* Mommmm  
  
(Eli walks in but pauses and stares at Grace for a moment)  
  
Eli* Wow you guys look great  
  
Jessie/Grace* Thanks  
  
(Doorbell rings Lily gets up to answer it)  
  
Lily* Oh hi Riley come in.  
  
Grace* Hi Riley  
  
Riley* Wow Grace you look amazing  
  
Grace* Thanks  
  
Riley* You ready?  
  
Grace* Yeah, lets go.  
  
Lily* Grace don't stay out late, I'm going to wait up for you.  
  
Grace* Ok mom.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Grace and Riley went out to eat and they are now at the prom sitting at one of the tables that is setup)  
  
Riley* You know Grace you really do look gorgeous  
  
Grace* Thanks  
  
Riley* would you like to dance  
  
Grace* Sure.  
  
(Grace and Riley dance for a few songs then Eli and Jessie walk in. Grace is confused so she and Riley walk over.)  
  
Grace* Hey, E what are you doing here  
  
Eli* Jessie's jerk of a date stood her up so I decided to take her.  
  
Grace* That's sweet  
  
Eli* Don't get used to it  
  
Grace* (laughs) I won't  
  
Riley* I am going to the restroom  
  
Grace* ok  
  
Eli* Since your boyfriends gone do you want to dance.  
  
Grace* First he's not my boyfriend second what about Jessie  
  
Eli* (points to Jessie) she seems to be busy (Jessie is dancing with a guy that Eli doesn't recognize)  
  
Grace* Ok, then lets dance.  
  
(They dance to a slow song that had just started. As they were dancing Eli was looking at Grace all of a sudden he just kissed her.)  
  
(Grace didn't pull away she just stood there for a few moments wondering what had happened, then she broke the kiss and quickly walked out)  
  
Eli* Dammit  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(later that night at home, Grace is in her room and Eli is now out side her door)  
  
Eli* (He knocks) We have to talk about this sometime Grace.  
  
(she doesn't answer)  
  
Eli* Grace you in there?  
  
Grace* Go away.  
  
Eli* We have to talk about this.  
  
Grace* I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Eli* You don't have to talk but you could listen to what I have to say.  
  
Grace* (opens the door) Fine  
  
(Eli sits on the bed and she sits in a chair)  
  
Grace* You wanted to talk, so talk  
  
Eli* Grace I don't know what happened tonight, I wish I did know. I didn't plan for that to happen, but it did, and honestly I enjoyed it. Ok, I admit it I liked kissing you Grace.  
  
Grace* (laughs) Good I liked kissing you to.  
  
Eli* Then why did you run off?  
  
Grace* I was confused. I still am.  
  
Eli* Maybe this will help (he leans in and kisses her)  
  
  
  
~the end  
  
  
  
Ok as always I am open to any suggestions on were this story should go, and like most authors I LOVE feedback. So r/r and if you want email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com 


	4. The Break Up

Disclaimer (I own no one, noting blah blah blah blah, I am just writing a story for your enjoyment.)  
  
AN- Eli and Grace kinda break up shhhhhh but they will eventually get back together shhhhh. Also review pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee  
  
  
  
Grace* That was very helpful  
  
Eli* Was it, cause I could do it again (smiles)  
  
Grace* I think we should talk  
  
Eli* Your right so lets analyze, why did we kiss, how did we kiss? All those other w questions  
  
Grace* Are you saying I over analyze things?  
  
Eli* Yes, after all why can't it just be this?  
  
(leans over and kisses her again)  
  
Grace* Because what is this?  
  
(Kisses him)  
  
Grace* Does it mean we are "friends with benefits", "people who just kiss", "dating"? what is this?  
  
(Kisses him once again)  
  
Eli* This is something I have wanted for awhile, it is us realizing what we could be together then acting on it.  
  
Grace* Wow you talk good  
  
Eli* I know I do  
  
Grace* Oh yeah, I have this presentation I am giving on Monday and I want you to come  
  
Eli* Of course I'll come what time  
  
Grace* It starts at three  
  
Eli* Got it 3, Monday Gracie very important  
  
Grace* E!  
  
Eli* Fine Grace  
  
Grace* was that so hard?  
  
Eli* Yes  
  
Grace* Ok so you better go mom might freak out  
  
Eli* k bye GRACE  
  
(Monday comes and Grace is getting ready to do her presentation but sees Eli walk in)  
  
Grace* Eli!  
  
Eli* Gracie, how is my little babe doing to day  
  
(Grace looks confused, and then looks at Eli, she notices his eyes are glazed over)  
  
Grace* E, your high  
  
Eli* I am not  
  
(He walks over to try and hug her)  
  
Grace* E, go home  
  
Eli* Are you mad?  
  
Grace* Lets deal with this later, I have to do my presentation  
  
Eli* I know that's why I am here, to watch  
  
Grace* Sorry but you have to go  
  
Eli* Fine be that way  
  
Grace* I am not being anyway but I am not going to let you mess up my presentation  
  
Eli* Screw you Grace  
  
Grace* Just leave your obviously really stoned, at least I hope you are  
  
Eli* Got to hell I am not high on anything  
  
Grace* Right, that's it E go HOME NOW, once you've done that I suggest you leave me alone  
  
Eli* Fine screw this  
  
(Eli leaves & Grace does her presentation, but later we see her leave the school crying, Grace goes home and then finds Jessie who knows about her and Eli)  
  
Jessie* what's wrong Grace?  
  
Grace* your brother's an ass that's what's wrong.  
  
Jessie* What'd he do this time?  
  
Grace* Told me to go to hell, umm said "screw you" and he showed up to my presentation high.  
  
Jessie* Your kidding right?  
  
Grace* God, I wish I was  
  
(she starts to cry & Jessie comes over to comfort her)  
  
Jessie* Grace I am so sorry  
  
Grace* He said he liked me.  
  
Jessie* He does believe me  
  
(Jessie waits for Grace to fall asleep then goes to find Eli, she finds him in the garage {he is no longer high})  
  
Jessie* What the hell is wrong with you E?  
  
Eli* You talked to her? I tried to find her but she wasn't in her room.  
  
Jessie* I know she was in mine, don't change the subject. What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Eli* I screwed up Jessie, I really fucked things up.  
  
Jessie* I know  
  
Eli* Is there any chance she will talk to me?  
  
Jessie* Honestly I don't think so?  
  
Eli* Fine I will talk to her tomorrow  
  
Jessie* You don't understand I don't think she will talk to you at ALL  
  
Eli* Don't say that  
  
Jessie* Eli you hurt her, again, and I think she is tired of it  
  
Eli* I can't be perfect  
  
Jessie* You screw up, she gives you a second chance, and this is what happens E. You don't have to be perfect but you can't hurt her over and over, no one can take that no matter how much she might care about you.  
  
Eli* God, dammit. This can't be it, I am not ready for it to be over. I never want it to be over.  
  
Jessie* Well it might be.  
  
(Weeks go by Grace refuses to talk to or even look at Eli, Grace is eating in the kitchen and Eli walks in)  
  
Eli* Morning Grace  
  
Grace* * cough*  
  
Eli* You sick?  
  
(silence)  
  
Eli* Grace you can't ignore me forever, I know I screwed up but you have to at least talk to me.  
  
Grace* (speaks calmly) What do you want me to say? That you screwed up, that you hurt me, that you embarrassed me, that I can't trust you, that I hate you?  
  
Eli* Don't say that.  
  
Grace* You're the one who wanted me to talk I am not going to stop because you don't like what you hear  
  
Eli* Grace tell me what to do, tell me how to make this better  
  
Grace* You can't  
  
Eli* GOD DAMMIT, NOTING I DO WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, NOTHING EVER IS.  
  
(Eli storms out, later Jessie is talking to him)  
  
Jessie* Hey E  
  
Eli* What do you want?  
  
Jessie* (sarcastically) Oh, hi Jess, nice to see you, and how are you today? Good, that's great.  
  
Eli* Sorry Jess, bad day she actually spoke  
  
Jessie* I know she told me  
  
Eli* What the hell are you guys like best friends or something?  
  
Jessie* No we're sister  
  
Eli* Fine so, what did you want to talk to me about  
  
Jessie* Ok there was a reason Grace talked to you today  
  
Eli* I know so she could tell me how much she hates me  
  
Jessie* No she had to tell you something but she said she didn't have a chance since you walked out  
  
Eli* Sorry I was pissed  
  
Jessie* Do you wanna know what she had to tell you? It's bad news  
  
Eli* Go ahead it can't be worse than what she did say  
  
Jessie* Oh yes it can  
  
Eli* Just tell me  
  
Jessie* Grace has a date  
  
(Eli looks shocked)  
  
Eli* With who?  
  
Jessie* This is worse do you know Levi Franklin  
  
Eli* Not the football player who spends all of his time trying to get laid?  
  
Jessie* That's the one  
  
Eli* Grace can't do that, she can't have sex with him  
  
Jessie* She can I think she might have  
  
Eli* This isn't there first date?  
  
Jessie* No  
  
Eli* Why would Grace do that  
  
Jessie* Because she can and I think he wasn't trying just to get laid he really likes her  
  
Eli* It's different I am in love with her.  
  
Jessie* It's different cause he got the girl  
  
(Grace and Levi's date, Grace has asked why Levi tried to sleep with all his other girlfriend but not her)  
  
Levi* I don't want to mess things up with you  
  
Grace* It won't mess things up  
  
Levi* It did with the other girls, but then again that could be a good thing after all I am sitting here with you  
  
Grace* someone's changing the subject  
  
Levi* I am not going to pressure you into doing anything  
  
Grace* Trust me you are not pressuring me  
  
Levi* Fine but you can back out at any time  
  
Grace* My parents and my sisters are going out of town to visit a friend the only person who will be there besides us is my step-brother, but he lives in the garage  
  
(the next weekend, Levi and Grace have gone on several dates, Eli doesn't know Levi is coming over. Grace and Levi are in her room and Eli is in the garage)  
  
Levi* Grace your sure you want to do this  
  
Grace* Yes, definitely.  
  
Levi* Ok  
  
( He starts kissing her and lays her on to the bed, later we see them laying next to each other)  
  
Levi* Grace  
  
Grace* Yeah  
  
Levi* You are beautiful  
  
Grace* That was wonderful  
  
Levi* Grace I want to stay her and lie with you for days, but I have to come to work but can I come over tomorrow? I could take you out to dinner.  
  
Grace* And we could repeat what just happened  
  
Levi* Great beautiful.  
  
(He stands up and starts to get dressed, by the time he has his pants on Eli is at the door)  
  
Eli*What the hell are you doing?  
  
Grace* E, don't  
  
Levi* Who the hell is this?  
  
Grace* My brother  
  
Eli* Get the hell out of here  
  
Levi* I have every right to be here, Grace invited me  
  
Eli* You can't come here just to nail Grace  
  
Levi* I didn't come here to get laid I came here because I love her  
  
Grace* Both of you shut up, E leave.  
  
Eli* Fine I'll leave  
  
(starts to walk away then turns around and punches Levi. Levi starts after him then Grace stops him. Eli is gone)  
  
Grace* Levi are you ok?  
  
Levi* I'm fine  
  
Grace* I wouldn't have done this if I had known he would have done this  
  
Levi* Grace trust me coming her was worth a black eye  
  
Grace* Finished getting dressed you have to go to work, and I have to talk to Eli  
  
Levi* Don't talk to him he's dangerous  
  
Grace* No he's not he's jealous  
  
Levi* Of what?  
  
Grace* Of you  
  
Levi* Why would be jealous of me?  
  
Grace* You have something he want.  
  
Levi* What's that?  
  
Grace* Me  
  
Levi* I thought he was your brother  
  
Grace* Step-brother we aren't really related, now go you'll be late  
  
Levi* Ok by Grace  
  
(Walks out her door then comes back)  
  
Levi* I meant it when I said I loved you  
  
(Grace smiles and he leaves. Grace then goes downstairs to find Eli)  
  
Grace* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
Eli* I was going to ask you the same thing  
  
Grace* What I am not allowed to have a boyfriend?  
  
Eli* You are but your not allowed to do that, I am sure Lily would agree  
  
Grace* You wouldn't tell her  
  
Eli* I wouldn't?  
  
Grace* God, do you want to hurt me that much?  
  
Eli* I thought this whole thing was about hurting me?  
  
Grace* Eli the world doesn't revolve around you and neither do I. I am dating Levi because I like Levi, no ulterior motive.  
  
Eli* Then why did you sleep with him?  
  
Grace* Because it was something I wanted to do, do you have a problem with that?  
  
Eli* No, ok, I am sorry I just kind of always pictured your first time with me  
  
Grace* This wasn't the first  
  
Eli* I know Jessie said she thought you two might have, already  
  
Grace* You don't understand this was my first time with him but I wasn't a virgin  
  
Eli* Why didn't you tell me  
  
Grace* Are you a virgin?  
  
Eli* No  
  
Grace* But why didn't you tell me?  
  
Eli* Fine point taken who, was it?  
  
(there is a silence)  
  
Eli* Your right I don't have a right to ask that 


End file.
